


Wishy Washy

by Alimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cleaning, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: Nathalie makes Gabriel clean the big window in the lair. Like seriously, who cleans it?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Wishy Washy

Nathalie frowned and took a step closer to the window. Gabriel stood just behind her trying to explain his new plan to steal the miraculous, but it sounded more like he was monologuing… again. They had come up to the lair to brainstorm, however, too many of their plans were flawed and Nathalie had eventually zoned out. 

  
  


Now her attention was drawn to the big glass window that served as a vantage point for Hawkmoth to brood over the rest of the city. It was grimy, she observed with slight disgust. Mould was blossoming from the frames of the window and overall the window was tainted slight mustard. It wasn't noticeable from the distance away that they usually stood, however, she had noticed it now and she wasn't about to just leave it like that.

  
  


“Gabriel,” her boss continued his ranting, not aware of what she was doing, “ Gabriel,” she said louder.

  
  


“We will-” he paused mid-sentence his attention flickering towards Nathalie, “Yes?”

  
  


“The windows dirty,” she said blatantly, pointing towards the window in question.

  
  


Gabriel opened his mouth and closed it again, his brows drooping on his face in a confused frown, “What am I supposed to do with that information?”

  
  


Nathalie felt the urge to roll her eyes at him, but she restrained, quickly reminding herself of her place, however, she was not able to stop the ‘uh-duh’ tone from seeping through as she spoke, “We could clean it?” She offered.

  
  


The man stared at her blankly, “Me?” His voice was soft as if there was someone else in the room that would do it instead, almost as if he was afraid that she would pick him, “Can't we get other people to do it? People who don't have dignity.”

  
  


Wow. That was terse, even for him. All the more reason that he should be doing it, “How are you going to explain this,” she gestured to the room they stood in, “to the cleaners.”

  
  


“People will do anything for the right price,” a smug look appeared on his face as he spoke.

  
  


“Yes, but people will get paid more for information on Hawkmoth,” Gabriel’s smile dissolved. His eyes narrowed and he stared Nathalie down.

  
  


“My answer is no,” Gabriel huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

  
  


“Who's going to do it then?”

  
  


“An akuma?” Nathalie raised her eyebrows in disappointment. 

  
  


“I don't think so.”

  
  


With pursed lips Gabriel gritted out, “fine,” Nathalie couldn't hold back the smirk that crept up on her, Gabriel's frown only deepened at her amusement, “where do we start?” 

  
  


  * ••



  
  


Nathalie and Gabriel managed to find a squeegee, ladder, and glass cleaner, many spray bottles of glass cleaner. With a house like Gabriel's in which windows took up whole walls the cleaner obviously needed it.

  
  


They headed back up to the lair, cleaning products in hand. Nathalie had to take another trip down to fetch the ladder. She came up to find a confused Gabriel. He had discarded his jacket, tie and brooch, she also noticed that he had undone the top two buttons of his dress shirt, but she tried to ignore the fact for the sake of her sanity, just seeing him without his jacket… again she brushed the thought away. His hands were placed on his hips and he was looking down at the bottles of glass cleaner and the squeegee with utmost concern as if they'd burn him to touch again. 

  
  


Nathalie smirked, he had probably never washed a window in his life let alone seen a speck of dirt on his windows in the first place. Calmly, she strode over to him, ladder in hand. She plopped it down just in front of the window. Nathalie picked up a spray bottle and a cloth and with ease demonstrated how to clean a window to an irksome Gabriel. Gabriel continued to stand and stare even after she'd finished.

  
  


“So?” 

  
  


He looked, dazed, from the window to Nathalie and then seemed to realise what he was meant to be doing, “Ah, right.”

  
  


They got to work Nathalie doing the topmost windows and Gabriel trying to clean the lower panels. 

  
  


  * ••



  
  


He was slowly getting the hang of it. Nathalie was a good teacher. He wondered if she had to do this regularly back at her apartment. He hoped not. It was ghastly work. He had hardly started and his arm was already aching from holding it up. 

  
  


It was after about 15 minutes when Gabriel heard an obnoxiously loud whir of a machine. Like one of those old computers that start wheezing really loudly when they start getting warm. He looked up to see Nathalie holding a black and yellow object in her hand. At the end of the contraption, a squeegee was attached and it appeared to be sucking in the liquid on the window. 

  
  


“What is that?” Gabriel asked, barely loud enough to be heard over the monstrous thing. It was actually quite small and streamlined for the job it was doing, he had to admit, but that didn't mean Gabriel had to like it.

  
  


Nathalie looked at Gabriel and let the machine drop to her side, and the sudden movement caused droplets of… Gabriel didn't want to think about that, to fall from the rubber squeegee and on to him. Gabriel sputtered and vigorously wiped at his face. Nathalie looked down at him in horror of what she had done. However, a smile approached her face and soon giggles were escaping from her mouth. 

  
  


“I'm so sorry,” if you asked Gabriel, she didn't seem sorry. She climbed down the ladder and stood in front of Gabriel, reaching out and wiping, whatever the liquid was, off his face. Gabriel didn't reply and gave her a pout but that only made her laugh more. It wasn't all that bad, he reasoned. He'd never heard her laugh properly before. It was a nice sound.

  
  


“It's a Kärcher,” she finally managed.

  
  


“A what?” Enunciating the ‘wh’.

  
  


“It's like a vacuum cleaner but for a window. It sucks liquid in through the squeegee, here,” she pointed out the little slit in between the squeegee, “and it goes into here,” she gestured to the bottle attached that held brownish liquid. 

  
  


“I see,” he paused for effect, “and why, may I ask, do I not have a Kärcher?”

  
  


She shrugged him off, “There was only one.”

  
  


Gabriel frowned at her as she climbed back up the ladder, “you're joking,” he whispered under his breath, unbelieving. He had never seen such sass from her before, of course not as Nathalie, Mayura had sassed him plenty of times but this was completely different.

  
  


  * ••



  
  


Nathalie heard the spray bottle go off and then she felt the cleaner on her cheek, she looked down at him and his smug look, “you can't be serious. You know that's dangerous right, it has chemicals in it that cleans mould of your windows and you're putting it on my face… on purpose,” she added. Gabriel's smirk immediately disappeared.

  
  


“I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know,” looked so flustered that Nathalie could almost forgive him. 

  
  


“I'm going to get cleaned up, I'll be back.”

  
  


••

  
  


She exited the bathroom wiping her face with a hand towel. She had a glass of water in one hand and a plan in her mind.

  
  


••

  
  


His assistant finally walked into the room. He had been worried, even though the rational side of him was telling him that it wasn't that bad. When she finally returned Gabriel couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. Nathalie walked over to him with a small innocent smile on her face reassuring him that everything was alright. He relaxed slightly. She came to him and lifted her arm. Then, without hesitation, she poured the water over his head. It was cold too, he felt it dissolve the carefully applied gel from his hair and numb his face. He looked at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. With her index finger, she booped him on the nose.

  
  


Nathalie wildly gestured to the window in general, “you missed a spot,” and that's how she left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Squeegee, don't you just love that word :P.   
> Rebellious Nathalie is my spirit animal.
> 
> Also, seriously, do not spray cleaner or any chemical onto somebody. I know its common sense, but it's dangerous so please don't.


End file.
